


tone it down, please

by xxpaynoxx



Series: My Bellarke Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellamy is annoying as shit but it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i keep hearing you have loud sex in the apartment next to me but when i confront you and you actually aren’t then we figure out it’s the old lady above us” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	tone it down, please

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes you laugh as much as I did.

Bellamy had had a terrible day.

Octavia had just called from her college to complain about her roommate, there was no food in his apartment so he had had to order Chinese takeout, and he didn’t even want to begin with how shitty work today was. It was like his boss had to exploit him in front of the entire workforce whenever he possibly could, for the smallest things.

He’d just settled down on the couch with a carton of lo mein, watching the first random documentary that came up, which happened to be a mythology one on the HIstory Channel, when he heard a long, loud moan echo through his apartment.

Bellamy abruptly stopped, his chopsticks hovering in the air halfway between the box and his mouth as another loud moan came through again. It made him grimace, and he was _trying_ to listen to the narrator talk about Zeus and something hit the wall.

Bellamy put down his carton of lo mein and marched out of his apartment, eyebrows furrowed as he knocked loudly on the door next to his. He didn’t get an immediate response (not surprising, since they’d been having sex), and he didn’t know what to expect, but when the door opens as he rests his arm on the doorframe, he knew it wasn’t this.

It was a girl, around his age, with wispy blonde hair and angry blue eyes. She was in a nice work dress, and Bellamy could see her lab coat folded neatly on her couch behind her. She looked genuinely pissed behind her thick black glasses, and Bellamy’s emotions almost took a backseat. He shook himself internally and narrowed his eyes, trying to look as intimidating as possible, and as she gulped, he knew it was working.

“Sorry, but if you and your partner could shut the fuck up and be a little quieter, I’d really appreciate it, since I’m trying to watch this documentary for my thesis and I’m getting really pissed at you two,” he said all at once, and the girl’s jaw dropped.

“ _Partner_?” she hissed quietly, and Bellamy took a step back. “Wait, you mean the noises I’ve been hearing aren’t you?” he asked, hearing the internal monologue of f _uckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ running around in his brain as she shook her head.

“I just got back from my night shift at the hospital. I’ve been hearing these noises too,” she remarked, and Bellamy went to open his mouth when another loud moan dragged itself through the air, causing the two to look up at the ceiling. “Who is that?” he asked, and the girl grimaced. “Mrs. Rivers,” she whispers, and Bellamy rubbed his eyes to try and eradicate the image of their sixty-year-old neighbor getting it on.

“I’m so sorry that I bothered you. I’m Bellamy,” he apologized, holding out his hand. The girl took it, an impish grin on her face as she gave him a firm handshake. “I’m Clarke,” she responded, and Bellamy shoved his hands into his pockets.

“So, um...you wanna go for coffee tomorrow? I feel really bad for doing this,” Bellamy stammered, a deep blush running up his neck and blooming on his face. Clarke giggled into her hand, and cocked one eyebrow. “I thought you said you had a thesis to work on,” she remarked, and Bellamy shrugged.

“It can wait,” he said simply, and Clarke nodded. “Then, sure. I can make it around three tomorrow afternoon, if that works for you,” she said, and Bellamy smiled. “Sweet. I hope we can get some sleep tonight,” he said, backing away from the door and walking down the hall after pointing at the ceiling. He heard Clarke burst out laughing before she closed her door.

Well, that wasn’t the _most_ unconventional way Bellamy’s ever met a cute girl, but he never wanted to have Mrs. Rivers’ sexy times again.

(He put earbuds in as the bed began rocking, making loud groans on the ceiling. Some people just never shut up, he thought to himself as he opened his laptop and pulled up his thesis.)

(He couldn’t concentrate for the life of him, since his vision was plagued by blue eyes and his mind could only think about the date.)


End file.
